My Rules!
by Andhera
Summary: Mariah is going on a date, and she didn't tell Ray who the 'lucky guy' was. So, Ray and his roommate Kai, write out a set of rules her date should follow, in order to live after the date is done, and have fun while doing so! [Kai and Ray centric]


**My Rules!**

-A beyblade one-shot by Andhera.

_Because… Sometimes you just need to have things your way (to screw up your life)_

I know I know… Why the hell am I starting a new fic when I haven't come close to finishing the other one?! Well, this _piece of shit_ has been on my computer for about three months, and I was just sitting there not knowing how to continue my story, just getting bored. So, I skimmed through my old fics and found this. My friend wanted to read this, so here I am revising it. Read at your own risk though – I am trying to be somewhat funny. Consider yourself _warned_. I am a dark, evil person who was on a sugar-high at the moment when I wrote this (three or four odd months ago, I think, after I read this forward. So instead of forwarding boring crap, I'm posting spiced up crap.). It's something happy for Christmas. 

It is a Ray Kai centric fic. Categorize it as you wish… I wouldn't call it yaoi or a friendship fic, but it's all about what you think. I mush warn you Kai is OOC. VERY, very OOC. That being said…On with the trash! ^___^

- _To Tashnia / scarlet witch 41 / exodus12 / Tyson (wanna-be ^-^). You wanted this, so you got it. ^_- _

------------------------------------------------------------------

_December 24, 2003__ @ _7:45 pm____

Snow fluttered outside many windows, leaving behind a stiff cold wind and frost-bitten windows. A huge mass of white fluff spread across everything in sight. Snowmen with tattered scarves, carrot noses and twiggy arms proudly stood sagging in many yards. Driveways and sidewalks were buried in a thick blanket of snow, as most people were huddled around a warm fireplace, being jolly in the name of Christmas spirit. 

Most people… not all of them.

The centerpiece of a bustling street was a fairly small, high-class apartment building. It was decorated with brilliant lights and streamers. All windows held wreaths and stockings; all except one. 

That lone apartment was dark, shadows flickering in the dim light of the T.V. screen. A guy, about nineteen, was worthlessly sprawled across the couch, his finger mindlessly pushing one button on the remote – next channel. His friend supported himself against the wall, amused by this boring picture.

"Doesn't your finger get tired of pushing that button?" One spoke, sliding down the wall, ending in a cross-legged position on the floor.

Silence was his only answer.

"Are you even awake?" He pushed a stubborn lock of lilac out of his eyes.

"Hmm…Yeah..." The T.V. stopped flickering, playing a romantic comedy in black and white. It was about the only thing on T.V. which wasn't holiday themed. 

"You really have to get over it. Mariah likes the guy, and their date is _set_. Quit acting like a love sick puppy, and try to be happy for her!" He pushed the same stray curl away from his eyes, for the millionth time in the past minute, agitated with his hair, his life and his tiresome roommate.

"It's not that I like her. Well, I _love her…like a sister. And I'm just worried that this _stranger_ will hurt her." He twirled the end of his long black ponytail as he emphasized the word – stranger._

Mariah was going on a date, and _he, Ray Kon didn't know the guy. She hadn't given him a name, a number or even the slightest hint. All she said was _don't worry Ray, I'm sure you'd approve of him._ It was easier said than done._

"Ray! Get a life! She has to date sometime. What are you going to do? Write out a set of rules for the damn guy?" 

Crimson and amber locked gazes briefly. Sinister smiles broke out on both their faces.

"Why not? We have nothing else to kill time anyways. Right, Kai?" The couch potato stood up, his ponytail barely above the floor.

"You get the lights and clean up; I'll get the paper and pens." Kai rustled around in the dark, trying to grope his way around in the dark.

In a few seconds, Ray shed light upon the spacey apartment. With one look at the room no one would've guessed it was Christmas. There was no tree, no lights, not even a pathetic, half baked attempt at decorating the place. It looked like a home for a couple nineteen year old males.

Everything from pizza crusts to shoes were scattered across the disarrayed room. Even underwear was hanging off a framed _Billy Talent poster. But they didn't seem to care much for the pig sty they called home. Ray just pushed the clutter off the table and sofa onto the floor, praying to god noting breakable was there. When Kai's limited edition _Disney_© crystal piece shatter he declared God to be a fat, jelly bellied idiot with a pink wig and two feet long nose hair. He also claimed he wouldn't believe in this _god_ for the rest of his life__. Of course, once Kai found out about this _petty_ incident, his life would last for a long 2.5 seconds._

Kai just dug out a bunch of wrinkled papers and an old ball-point pen and joined Ray on the sofa with a bunch of loose papers and a couple of pens. Fortunately, or regretfully depending on your perspective, he did not pay heed to the accident, yet.

"Okay… How do we start this?" Kai asked, loosening his scarf. 

"It was your idea Einstein! You figure it out." Ray threw a childish glance his way.

"Psh! You were the one rotting your brain over her safety." 

"Don't _even_ pretend! Her safety matters to you too. You just don't show it." Ray stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Okay, fine. I care. I just do not like to be seen as Mr. Sensitive!" Kai retorted, sticking his tongue out in return.

"Think of a way to start this, Mr. Sensitive, or I'll tell everyone you sleep with a stuffed orangutan named Mr. Snuggley Wuggley Bumbaluka." 

"How the heck do you know about---" Kai noticed a flicker of seriousness in his amber eyes. There was no point being exposed. He had a tough guy rep to uphold. But he _still_ loved his plushie! It was so damn cute! And anyone who disagreed would be raped by mad goats. "Okay, fine! How about - Dear Stranger."

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Ray tried to control his giggles.

"I do _not_ see you trying Madam Curie!" Mr. Sensitive spat.

"Well I'm not the one being blackmailed!" Ray held up a tanned orangutan, resembling the one from _Jungle Book©. Kai flinched, grabbing Mr. Snuggles away from him, fighting the urge to cuddle it. _

"Why are we doing this? He's a hopeless romantic anyways." The crimson eyed teen sighed, hugging his beloved plushie like there was no tomorrow.

A light bulb flashed in Ray's head, and he scribbled something on a piece of paper.

_Yo__, you hopelessly pathetic romantic! This is a shout-out to you. Listen…err…read, and read carefully, 'cause if you screw up, then… you do not want to know what will happen to your sorry ass._

"Can I say…GAY!!!" Kai smirked approvingly at Ray's so called _failure_. The start was so… him – arrogant, and to the point, with a threat; can't forget the threat; but Ray can't know that – it'd be way too nice. "And you try _so hard to be cool. It really _is_ pathetic."_

"Being your room-mate has some disadvantages." Kai frowned at the insult, and an idea ran through his dual-colored head.

"I have point number one!" Ray screamed, interrupting Kai's thoughts.

_While dating Mariah, there are a few small rules we set out for you to follow. Pay attention! This is a matter of life and death. Mariah's life and your death…_

_Rule One:_

_You have the guts to bug the shit out of me at 9:00 pm on Christmas eve, when I'm try to have fun and be merry with my roommate, please be dropping off a nicely wrapped gift. Do not be a conceited man and expect to pick up a date. Remember, Christmas is about giving, not receiving. _

"Ooooooookay…..You have a few, no wait, a lot of issues, but that's beside the point. I have Rule two. And by the way, you're doing a _very_ good job at being a gay moron…" Kai said with mock jest.

"I like my issues…Stop harassing them…" Ray kept mumbling to himself.

"I do not _even_ wanna know! Keep your mental instabilities to yourself! Just write rule two." Ray wrote neatly, pouting, as Kai dictated.

_Rule Two;_

_You do not touch Mariah in front of me.  You may glance – very briefly - at her, as long as your eyes do not look at anything below her neck or above her ankles. If you cannot keep your eyes or hands off of her body, I will take immense pleasure in removing them, and trust me, it'll be excruciatingly painful… for you._

"Count on Kai Hiwatari to be ruthless." 

"Can it, Kitty-boy! At least I get the point across… and people can understand what I am saying." 

"Ohhhh… Mr. Sensitive is touchy today." 

"Don't push it! Or else…"

A few moments of deafening silence passed, and the wall clock loudly made the two 19 year olds aware of each passing second.

"….. And next time throw your pants somewhere else." Kai pulled out a pair of baggy pants from behind the cushions, and tossed it at the T.V. 

The two exchanged another round of glances, before Ray started scribbling again, with a few interruptions from Kai every now and then.

_Rule Three:_

_We are very aware that it is considered extremely fashionable for worthless nobodies your age to wear their pants so loosely that they appear to be falling off their hips, and in instances actually falling to their ankles. We are teens, just a little older than you, so we know what it's like with all the peer pressure, and shit. So, you can come to our door with your wicked underwear, pink bunnies printed on it and all, showing and your pants ten sizes too big, and we won't care. But, just to make sure your pants do not drop to your ankles during the course of your date with Mariah, we will take our trusted electric nail gun and securely fasten your trousers in place – at your waist. We hope you don't mind; the pain won't last THAT long._

"And I still have the nail gun from tech-shop!" Ray proudly exclaimed, his eyes scanning the room for the equipment.

"Scaring the life out of younger, gullible guys is so much fun. It gives me that warm fuzzy feeling inside." Kai wrapped his arms around himself, cuddling Mr. Snuggles.

For the moment, both of them were drawing a blank. The ads on T.V. provided a useful time-filler. 

"Talk to your kids about it. Say no to sex. Say no to Drugs. Say no to smoking." A voice on floated out of the speakers.

"Write rule number four…" Amusement flashed in Kai's garnet eyes.

"What? Say no to sex, drugs and other crap scientists churn out to make big bucks?"

"Very funny..."

_Rule Four:_

_We're sure you've been told that in the modern world, sex without utilizing a "Barrier method" of some kind has a probability of killing you. _

"EWWWWWW. Nasty, perverted Kai!" Ray buried his face in his hands.

"What? I paid attention during sex-ed…"

"AHHHHHHH! The PICTURES! THE HORRIBLE HORRIBLE PICTURES!!!!" Ray screamed, a look of constipation on his face.

Kai's mouth was twisted into a look of disgust. "Please tell me you are not picturing Mariah and her boy-toy….Ahem…" 

"THE HORROR!!!! THE TERRIBLE TERROR OF IT ALL" Ray screamed, his voice still muffled in his palms.

"ANYways…" Kai exaggerated, hiding behind Mr. Suggley Wuggley; or at least trying to.

Instantly, Ray stopped his dramatic little screaming session. "So, what's next?"

_Rule Four:_

_We're sure you've been told that in the modern world, sex without utilizing a "Barrier method" of some kind has a probability of killing you. _

_Let us elaborate on that thought - when it comes to sex, I (either Ray or Kai; whichever isn't feeling like a lazy asshole) am the barriers, and I WILL kill you, if you even try anything…intense. _

"Heh, good one." Ray smiled, which merged into a smirk.

"Thanks. I just wish we knew him a little better. Then we would really be able to scare him. I mean, make him pee his pants, scared." Kai said, sinking further into the couch.

A few minutes of boring silence passed.

"Bingo!" Ray grinned as he held up his pen. 

Kai glanced over his shoulder as he wrote. _Bingo!?! What is he like a 106_

_Rule Five:_

_It is usually understood that in order for us to get to know each other, we should talk about sports, politics, and other issues of the day. Please don't do this. Frankly, we hate politics, and issues of the day have been discussed over and over in class-rooms. So, pity us, and do not bore us with your small talk._

_The only information we require from you is when you expect to have Mariah safely back at our apartment, and the only words we want to hear on this subject is: "early, very early."_

"What is that Snuggles? … Okay… uh-huh…yeah, I'll tell him." Kai held the orangutan up, so that the mouth faced his ear, softly talking to it. 

Ray just stared at him. _How can an anti-social bastard like him be so…childish? He's acting like a stupid three year old. Though, it's very cute! And major blackmailing potential. An evil smile dawned on the Chinese boy's face._

"Wipe that smile off your face mister! Your scaring Bumbaluka!... That's a good kitty-boy! And, bummy-boy here…" Kai gestures towards the orange mass in his arms with his eyes, "…says he likes your rule five! And he knows rule number six!"

"And that would be…" _He's really scaring me now. I mean REALLY scaring me!_

"Write!" He commanded, changing his voice to suit a stuff orangutan's.

_Rule Six:_

_I have no doubt you are one radical dog, with many opportunities to date other chics.  That's fine with us as long as it is okay with Mariah.  Otherwise, once you have gone out with her, you will not even glance at other girls, until she has chewed you up, and spat you out like old bubble gum! You understand? 'Cause, if you make her cry, we will make you cry. Forget cry, I will make you bawl for mercy! So, you best watch your back, because we have Bumbaluka on our side!!_

"Tell him, that I like his way with words…" _I like the 'feel the wrath of the hairy orangutan plush toy'__ concept. A twinkle of amusement flashed in his feline eyes._

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING HAIRY!!!!!" Kai screamed, grabbing Ray's collar shaking him violently.

"ooo-pp-sss…I..e..I…deedn't knaw ttttthhhhhat wasssssss louuuuuuuuuddddd" Ray's words were distorted by all the shaking and moving back and forth.

"huh?" Kai asked very smartly.

"I said…Opps I didn't know that was loud." 

"What was loud…?"

"You know…"

"No… why do you look dizzy?" Kai turned his head to one side, concerned about his roommate.

_Very cute! He doesn't even remember why he was shaking the life outta me! What happened to the Kai Hiwatari who led the Bladebreakers? What happened to the ruthlessness, the arrogance, the cold heart, the….._

"OOOOOOOhhhhhh look Ray! It's a LOLLIPOP!!!!! And not just a lollipop, but a LEMON-LIME lollipop!!!" Kai's eyes were wide open in fascination, as he gingerly picked up the lollipop.

_The sanity! What the hell happened to the sane KAI??_ "Facinating!" Ray replied in disdain.

"I KNOW though… Isn't it?" If Kai was joking around, he was doing a damn good job of acting. He looked really, really, really, really, _*12 hours later*_ really, really amazed. 

"Rule seven…" Ray muttered, scribbling across the page.

"You know rule seven already??? You're smart…" Kai exclaimed with the lollipop in his mouth.

"I don't know it, I'm just writing 'Rule seven' on the damned paper" Ray glared at Kai, who just glared back. I guess sleep deprived kitties, and insane, immature phoenixes just don't mix.

"Can you do my trig homework?" Kai asked out of the blue.

"Hell no! Do it yourself." 

Kai pouted, cutely. Very cutely. Very, _very_ cutely.   

"But those damned triangles are out to kill me! They are going to KILL me." 

"Tough luck." Ray frowned.

Silence.

More silence.

Ten seconds later…

Silence.

"Rule seven." 

"I already wrote that." Boredom flashed in his amber eyes. _Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean…I know a whole new Kai. I could have lived without knowing THIS Kai._ He glanced at the Kai in front of him – nineteen, pink bunny pajamas, lemon-lime lollipop, and a stuffed orange orangutan, who was no doubtedly very VERY hairy. _Soft… but still hairy._

"I'm telling you Rule seven… Right it down."

"Do it yourself. I need to go use the --- yeah." 

"Okay! Remember to flush!" Kai screamed after him.

"Charm school reject!" Ray muttered, casting a dark look upon his friend.

_Rule Seven:_

_As you stand, occupying precious space in our living room, breathing our precious oxygen, waiting for Mariah to make a grand appearance, and more than an hour goes by… do not sigh and fidget. If you want to be on time for movies, you, my friend, shouldn't be dating.  Mariah is putting on her makeup, a process than can take longer than painting the Eiffel Tower three times over.  Instead of just standing there, rotting like a piece of stale bread, why don't you do something useful, like my trig homework?_

"I'm so smart!" Kai giggled to himself, "Look Snuggles! It's a banana!!" Kai snatched the yellow fruit of the table. He peeled it, offering one bite to the monkey, before eating it. He then, carelessly, threw the peel in the hallway.

"Eeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooowwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee" A cat-like scream echoed in the apartment walls, which was followed by another one –

"KAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" 

"Schh!! Snuggles is trying to sleep." Kai raised one finger to his lips, his other hand rocking the animal to sleep.

"YOU AND YOUR FU—FRIGGING APE ARE GOING TO GET YOUR ASSES KICKED OUT THAT DOOR!!" Ray yelled frustrated, pointing towards a door.

"Out the closet? The shoe closet?" Kai asked innocently.

"I AM LOSING MY MIND!!!!!!!!!" Ray pulled at his bangs.

"The shoe closet isn't an appropriate place to be thrown out of…is it?" His index finger shot up to his chin, and crimson eyes look at the frustrated feline-ish teen in front of them.

Ray grabbed the paper and pen from his friend… scratch that – from the humanoid alien sitting beside him. 

"Shut up or I will bronze your tongue and, and, attach it to the door beside the _welcome_ sign." Ray barked at his roommate, who was trembling with fear.

Ray let all his anger flow through the pen, as he viciously scribbled on the paper.

_Rule Eight:_

_The following places are not appropriate for a date with Mariah: Places where there are beds, sofas, or anything softer than an uncushioned wooden stool.  Places where there is darkness.  Places where there is dancing, holding hands, or any happiness, what so ever.  Places where the ambient temperature is warm enough for Mariah to wear shorts, tank tops, midriff T-shirts, or anything other than overalls, a turtleneck sweater, and a fleece jacket -zipped up to her throat.  Movies with a strong romantic or sexual theme are a big no-no; movies which feature chain saws are okay. Hockey games are better.  Old folk's homes are the best._

There was a huge thud, followed by fits of giggles. Kai was presently rolling on the floor for he had just finished reading the latest rule. "Who would want to have sex in an old folks home?!?" He managed between laughs.

"You dumb-ass! These rules are to prevent any SEX! Does your small brain not understand this simple fact?"

Kai promptly got up and hugged Ray, making him fall over in the process. Currently, they were on the floor, Kai on top of Ray hugging. "I'm sorry Ray… I try, I really do. It's just not working. Maybe---"

"Ew guy! You sound like you are breaking up with me!" Ray tried to squirm out of Kai's embrace. "Get off me!"

"But Ray… I love you…" Kai whimpered cuddling up to the raven haired teen.

Ray's eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect 'o' as he looked at the _new_ Kai who was being really, _really_ scary. When he realized what Kai was doing, he pushed the older _child off him and stood up abruptly. "Please refrain yourself from doing that ever again."_

"Retrain???" 

"Go back to being the anti-social bitch you were. I really liked you that way." Ray nodded solemnly.

For a moment, Kai's happy face was wash over with seriousness. "I can't. Sugar highs last for a long, long time." Of course once he said that he became the same old ball of hyper, orangutan cuddling, Ray loving fluff that he formerly was.

"Come sit beside me Ray!" Kai shoved over on the sofa and patted the seat beside him gingerly.

Ray knew that Kai would throw another hissy-fit if he wasn't obeyed. So he promptly did as he was ordered after mumbling an inaudible "why me?"

To make things worse Kai started bouncing on the springy sofa, and humming _London__Bridge__ is falling down. _

Enough was enough! Ray, being the sane, _human, person, without a brain injury, couldn't take anymore of this…happiness! He screamed, "KAI! Will you stop acting like a newborn, homosexual moron!"_

"Newborn, moron. Newborn moron… newborn moron!" Kai started chanting the rhyme, oblivious to Ray rising annoyance. 

Instead of ripping off his belt and whipping Kai, which Ray very much wanted to do, he just wrote rule nine. Besides, ripping his belt off would make his pants fall off; and with _this Kai around that could be dangerous._

With one final look at the infamous Kai Hiwatari, he began to write the ninth rule.

_Rule Nine:_

_Do not lie to me. I may appear to be a has-been, cool wannabe, dimwitted homosexual moron, but on issues relating to Mariah, I am the all-knowing, merciless god of your universe.  If I ask you where you are going and with whom, you have one chance to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.  I have a shotgun, a shovel, and five acres of land surrounding the apartment.  Do not mess with me._

"New born Moron!" Kai cheered happily.

"Yes, That is what you are Kai…" Ray sighed, thinkihg about the glory that is suicide; anything to escape this… well… moron. Oh how he had grown to despise that word.

"Ray…" Kai gently tugged at his pants. "…do you hear that airplane?"

"It's not a plane, just a car." 

"Really!" Kai bounced over to the window, watching a silver BMW driving in. "Ohhhh…. Look Ray! It's Tyson!"

"Really? I wonder what he wants." But rule ten was already forming in his head. He quickly wrote it down and left the paper on the table for Kai to read, while he changed.

And so Kai read it…

_Rule Ten:_

_Be afraid.  Be very afraid.  I have been trained to serve in the army. It takes very little for me to mistake the sound of your car in the driveway for a hijacked airplane rushing to bomb my house.  When my red flag starts acting up, little voices in my head frequently urge me to clean the guns, shovels, knives and scissors as I wait for you to drop Mariah off.  As soon as you pull into the driveway you should exit the car with both hands in plain sight.   Shout out the password loudly, so that I, situated on the third floor can hear you, and announce in a clear voice that you have brought her home safely and early, then run back to your car - there is no need for you to come inside.  The camouflaged face at the window is mine. The bulky shadow beside the face is my bazooka._

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SIGN THIS, HONEY CAKE!?!!?" Kai shouted across the apartment. Most of the neighbors and possibly a few people in Antarctica would've heard that.

Embarrassed, and in a state of utter humiliation, Ray yelled back a just-loud-enough, "Whatever…"

"Kay!!!" And this is where Ray wished he could wake up from this very, _very_ realistic nightmare.

_So buddy boy! Be careful and follow these rules. Although I do not know who the hell you are, and might as well be my father, I do not trust you! So till we meat and I get to trust you watch out!_

_Love and many hugs:_

_Ray and Kai.___

Kai proofread his concluding script and found he spelt _meet _wrong. So he neatly crossed out _meat_ and squabbled in a squished_ meet_. 

"Well, If Ray gets his hand on this guy then he would be meat. So, it's not _all _wrong." Kai concluded firmly, as he watched Ray emerged from his bedroom wearing faded blue jeans and a loose yellow tee-shirt with mosquitoes printed on it, which read _So many tourists, so little time_.

"Uh—Kai. I think you should get changed…" Ray said, his eyes running over Kai's body.

"Why?" Kai half-heartedly blurted out. He was too busy sealing the envelope with the letter. He even wrote _To Mariah's Christmas Date in cursive handwriting and dotted the '_i___' with a heart._

"Because I'm pretty sure you do not want _Tyson _of all people to see you in pink bunny pajamas." He said monotonously.

"Tyson is coming up _here_," Kai said, emphasizing the last word.

"No Kai… He just wanted to park his car in our garage."

"Damn!" Kai cursed under his breath. "I need coffee! It's the only thing that counteracts the sugar!" 

Kai ran about the house looking for his coffee mug. He found it in the nick of time, only to break it. Short on time, he took two spoons of coffee powder and threw it in his mouth; he did the same with some sugar to dilute the bitterness, and topped it all off with a large gulp of milk and boiling tap water. He shook the concoction in his cheeks, so that it mixed just enough to make it swallowable. In one gulp he returned to his anti-social, kick-ass attitude Kai. All the energy drained from him at that moment. 

And Ray watched his scene with utmost amusement. 

Next Kai ran to his room, taking off his pajamas on the way. In less than three seconds he got out fully dressed in black leather pants and polo sweater. Over the years, even though Kai had changed, he kept his intimidating triangles. They were almost always on his face, shaped perfectly, just like when he was blading. 

"Record timing Kai…" Ray complimented receiving a scowl in return.

"Whatever…" Kai threw the envelope with the letter of rules in the side table next to the door. 

As soon as the envelope hit the table, Tyson rang the doorbell and Ray opened the door.

"Hey Guys!" The navy haired boy greeted his old friends with the same enthusiasm he used to.

"Hi Tyson," Ray calmly said. Kai just nodded.

"I hope I didn't bother you. I know it's late and you guys have stuff to do."

"No problem Tyson. What did you need?" Ray moved away from the door, so that the guest could enter. 

"Oh… nothing… Mariah sent me. She told me to tell you she won't be coming here before her date."

"She could've just called you know. Why'd she _send _you?" Kai's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I think that was because she needed more time to do her make up…" Tyson's eyes fell upon the letter they'd written previously. "Hey, look someone sent a letter to me. I'll take that!"

Ray shot a wary glance towards Kai who was trying not to stumble. _Tyson!?!_

"Anyways, so like I was saying, Mariah just needed more time with her make up before our date. Oh god! Look at the time. I should get going now. Wish me luck guys." With that Tyson ran out of the door, envelope tucked safely in his jacket pocket. 

Kai hurried to close the door.

"NO WAY!!!!!" He exclaimed in a stage whisper. 

"It was Tyson!!! Tyson and Mariah are an item! That's so cool!"

"Yeah. I always knew he liked the girl. It's cool that they got together."

"We should burn the letter now." Ray said, turning to pick up the letter. 

"The letter! He took it!" Kai's eyes widened in realization.

They rushed toward the window n time to see Tyson's car leave. All they could think, do or say was:

"Oh Shit!"

………………………………………………………………………………

And so goes the tale of the overprotective friends. They wrote out a letter, unintentionally of course, to one of their best friends, full of threats.

Oh my…

What in the world will Tyson think when he reads it?

Pray tell what you thought of this story. Okay, I'll drop the formal bullshit.

Tell me what you thought. Did I do a good job on my first humor? Or did you need a barf bag. It's really simple. 

Just push that button down there…

V

V

V

V

V

V

The pretty one that say's Go! 

Oh an in your review tell me if I should do a mini sequel about what happens next…

Thank you in anticipation. Since it _is_ my first humor and one-shot, I will be doing the whole "Thank You" notes for all reviewers. 

Make me happy ^___^

I shall leave now…

Bye!!

Andhera.


End file.
